


We Did It For The Vine.

by Anonymous



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: Background Relationships, CHURCHILL LOOKS LIKE HE'S 12 IM GONNA CRY, Family Dynamics, Gen, I guess???, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY THE ONLY NORMAL ONE IS LIKE, STRIKER JONES OR SOMETHIN, Texting, enjoy??, groupchats, idk - Freeform, im gonna cry, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a result of me being high on sugar and nothing else. I made this for fun, so don't take everything here seriously!Anyways don't trust these guys with a group chat, especially Benjie.
Relationships: Benjamin/Quincy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	We Did It For The Vine.

Time: 1:30 PM  
Date: November 21st, ???

  


Groupchat Name: idiots

  


ultimate_archer: alright which one of you changed the name

pyromaniac: DAAADDDD

striker_jones: Don't look at me, Gwendolin.

tech.expert: oh my god striker youre using grammar

striker_jones: Why wouldn't I??

literal.tank: bruh i may be in the military too but even i know when not to use grammar, grandpa

pyromaniac: AHJHAFJAHFLSDFSGDF

ultimate_archer: jesus christ gwendolin- 

pyromaniac: IM WHEEZING CHURCHILL CALLED DAD GRANDPA

literal.tank: am i wrong???

pyromaniac: NO BUT- DFJSDFSDF

tech.expert: somebody help gwendolin is literally wheezing

_tech.expert sent an image: she's_dying.png_

ultimate_archer: HOLY SHIT YOU GOOD THERE SIS-

tech.expert: quincy i just sent an image of her wheezing on the floor do you think shes okay

ultimate_archer: sarcasm noted benjamin 

striker_jones: Oh dear, somebody get her some water please.

literal.tank: i would but im in a tank right now

ultimate_archer: wait cant you get up

literal.tank: i could but im too lazy to rn lol

tech.expert: alright brb im gonna help gwen-

ultimate_archer: aight bet

literal.tank: hey has anybody seen pat in the chat yet

striker_jones: I think he's having trouble with typing, actually.

literal.tank: oh wait what- how do you know??

_striker_jones sent an image: issues.png_

striker_jones: He's been trying to type a single sentence for over 5 minutes.

literal.tank: i can see why- why the fuck did you give him that tiny ass phone. give him a tablet goddamn

striker_jones: I could afford a tablet. Alright, fine. He should be able to type by tomorrow.

tech.expert: POG 

ultimate_archer: what

tech.expert: what??

ultimate_archer: what does pog mean

tech.expert: okay anybody who does not know what pog means raise your hand

_striker_jones, ultimate_archer, and literal.tank reacted with :raised_hand:_  


tech.expert: oh my god

pyromaniac: BOOMERS ALL OF YOU

ultimate_archer: HEY IM NOT THAT OLD

literal.tank: bruh i look like im 12 thanks to always being in this thing

striker_jones: What's a Boomer???

tech.expert: OH MY GOD

pyromaniac: AHAHFJAHAHJAHJFSDGDS

ultimate_archer: DAD OMFG

literal.tank: STRIKER HOLY SHIT

_tech.expert changed striker_jones nickname to boomer_jones._  


boomer_jones: Benjamin, I do not appreciate this name.

tech.expert: trust me gramps, it fits-

pyromaniac: i gotta leave this chat before i die of laughter again istg-

_pyromaniac is offline._  


ultimate_archer: get ready benjamin cause im comin over

tech.expert: oh shit alright-

_ultimate_archer and tech.expert are offline._  


literal.tank: we should probably leave too

boomer_jones: I agree.

_literal.tank and boomer_jones are offline._   


**Author's Note:**   


**Hi everybody! Author-chan here, and uh, I'm getting back into Bloons TD 6 so, I'm getting into the spirit of it by making my first chatlog fic!! Yaaayyy! Alright, next chapter will finally show Pat Futsy being able to type. And some revelations are revealed, too. Bye bye, until then!**   


  



End file.
